Iron Curtain
by NocteNoctuam
Summary: Bella begins working as an assistant for the difficult Mr. Cullen. She learns about the man behind the persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I bit my lip in an effort to stop myself from losing my temper. Jessica paced around the office frantically. She tugged her hands at her skirt nervously.

"Bella, we have to do something," she demanded softly while glancing at the door frequently. I couldn't help but sigh inwardly at her ridiculous demand. In her eyes, her problems were my problems. Coldly, I replied, "We don't have to do anything, Jessica. It is your part of the project."

Her eyes flickered to mine in shock, and she exclaimed, "Of course, I know it's my project, but your name is going on it too. You will be helping me present the material to the board."

I introspected on that statement, and realized if I didn't help her, then _both_ of us would seem unprofessional. Our presentation reflected our company, and if our company wasn't represented well, then our careers would be on the line.

Jessica interrupted my train of thought, "And you know how Mr. Cullen gets...He is going to tear us a new one if _we_ don't finish the presentation well."  
She emphasized the we in her explanation. Personally, I had never interacted with Mr. Cullen, but rumors of his temper spread through the office like wildfire. He was known to be quite the tyrant. I exhaled slowly trying to regain my bearings and not lose my temper.

I glimpsed at the clock: two o'clock.

She and I had till five o'clock to finish the presentation. According to my other colleagues, Mr. Cullen would not accept anything less than perfection.

"Alright, I will help you, but only this time. I don't want this becoming a habit, Jessica. You know this was your designated task," I conceded reluctantly. She beamed at me, "Of course, Bella. I knew you would help me."

She completely disregarded the rest of my sentence. Internally, these situations grated on my nerves especially in this profession, but I need this job to further my career.

"Jessica, start sifting through the information we have, and find what is relevant to our presentation. I will start working on the formatting of this presentation," I demanded zealously. She nodded her wildly, and I couldn't help but liken her to a squirrel on crack. I laughed to myself at my own stupidity in this ridiculous situation. With that in mind, I began to format the presentation in a professional way. Jessica's sloppy pink and black theme would not go over well with particular board or Mr. Cullen.

"Bella, I don't know if this information is useful," Jessica complained. Grimacing, I responded, "Stop acting like a child."

"But Bella...," she whined. I groaned at her childish behavior.

"Fine, give it to me. I will look over it."  
Her face brightened considerably as she handed over the files. I analyzed the information intently, and selected the information relevant to the presentation. Tiredly, I finished adding the finishing touches to the project. I peeked at the clock: quarter to five. We needed to email the presentation to Mr. Cullen immediately. I turned to Jessica and told her, "We need to send this out right now."

She opened up her email, and began typing. I thrummed my fingers on the desk impatiently, "What have you written so far?"  
Jessica turned her monitor to face me:

_Dearest Mr. Cullen,  
__Here is our presentation.  
__Sincerely,  
__Jessica_

I snorted at her absurdly unprofessional email. Dearest? She was Mr. Cullen's employee not lover. I wondered how someone deemed her competent for the job.  
"Jessica, you can't write emails like this. He is our boss."

She blinked her eyes at me unthinkingly. I shook my head in disbelief and began typing:

_Subject: Completion_

_Mr. Cullen,_

_Ms. Swan and I have completed the presentation. Hopefully, the presentation is to your liking. If you require me to make any changes, I would be happy to do so. _

_Respectfully,_

_Jessica Stanely  
Executive Administrative Assistant  
Cullen Corporations_

"That looks really good," Jessica commented on the presentation and the email. "I owe you one."  
I clicked the send button and remained silent. I clenched my hands around my arms to stop myself from hitting her with a folder. Yawning, I reached around my desk and began packing my things. Hopefully, Mr. Cullen liked the presentation. He was known to quite the taskmaster in the office. I reprimanded myself as I shouldn't make judgement on people who I have never encountered.

I grabbed my purse, and walked briskly towards the elevator.  
"Wait for me, Bella!" Jessica squealed shrilly. I cringed inwardly, but waited for her in the elevator. Jessica chatted incessantly on our way down, and I ignored her for the most part.

"See you tomorrow, Jessica," I interrupted her babbling. I walked towards my truck, and retired for the evening.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I pulled up into the parking space near my studio apartment.

"Good evening, Isabella," my neighbor, Mr. Banner greeted. I smiled at him and replied, "I am great. I am bit tired, though. How are you? How was work?"  
"Lovely as always. The new school year has started of wonderfully. The kids are lovely this year," he answered, smiling broadly. I couldn't help but beam at his enthusiasm. I always enjoyed his company because of his positive attitude towards life.

"You say that every year!" I retorted playfully.  
"But it is especially true for this year!" he claimed indignantly. I laughed at his remark. I waved at him, and walked into my apartment. Glancing around, I noticed the Chinese takeout cartons and Ramen noodle packages everywhere. I had been putting this off far too long, and I began cleaning the apartment. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella!" answered Angela, one of my best friends.  
I smiled happily, "Angela!"

"I haven't seen you in ages. Movie night this weekend?" she asked. I would be quite busy this weekend as I would be preparing for the presentation next week if all goes well.  
"I don't know, Angela," I responded hesitantly. There was silence on the other end of the phone. I hastened to add, "But maybe on Saturday night for a couple of hours."

I wanted to placate her. I could hear her laugh happily, and she advised, "Alright, Bella. You better not cancel. You are working too hard."  
"Yes, mother," I retorted cheekily. However, I was a bit bothered by her words because they rang true.

"Alright, see you Saturday, my dearest daughter," she teased back. I wished her good-bye. I logged on to my computer to see an email notification from Mr. Cullen.

_Re: Completion_

_Ms. Stanely and Ms. Swan,_

_I would like to make many changes to this presentation. I am not satisfied with the quality of work that both of you have put forth. Meet my in office tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. sharp. _

_Edward Cullen  
Chief Operations Officer  
Cullen Corporations_

I swallowed nervously at the ominous email. I felt my temper flare at his insulting words. I didn't take kindly to people questioning my quality of work. Fuming, I paced around the apartment, and called Jessica.

_Ring...Ring...Ring_

"Hello?" asked Jessica.  
"Did you get Mr. Cullen's email?" I inquired without exchanging any pleasantries. She remained silent, but I could hear her clicking the computer. After a minute, she cried, "How could you do this? I trusted you."

My anger had finally reached its peak.  
"How could I do this to you? This was supposed to be your part of the project. You were supposed to work on it. I was only supposed to help you present the material not do this entire project by myself. You have so-."

She cut me off, "We are supposed to be partners."

"We are not partners. Furthermore, You are an executive administrative assistant, and I am just an assistant to you," I hissed at her.  
She didn't say anything for a moment. She proceeded to hang up the phone. I seethed at her disrespectful actions. Sighing to myself, I really needed this job. Cullen Corporations was one of the most prestigious financial corporations of the world. Obtaining a Bachelors in Business Administration with a concentration in finance would not go to waste. Not only did I need this job to gain experience, I also knew many grad schools valued work experience for admission.

What could I possibly say to Mr. Cullen tomorrow? How could I justify my mistakes in a presentation which I wasn't even supposed to create? My head ached at the thought of facing the Chief Operations Officer tomorrow. I knew Mr. Cullen's father, Carlisle Cullen is the Chief Executive Officer, so it wouldn't reflect well on my if they thought I behaved irresponsibly. I could feel tears gather at the corner of my eyes, and I wiped them away in frustration. Realizing the lateness of the hour, I changed into comfortable pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep.  
_I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. It was seven a.m.. I reluctantly got out of bed. Looking in the mirror, I noticed the dark shadows underneath my eyes due to lack of proper sleep and stress. I took a shower, and changed into a professional outfit. With butterflies in my stomach, I drove to work. It was only seven forty-five when I reached work. Taking the elevator to the 25th floor, I fidgeted in the confined space. I tapped my foot nervously on the ground.

_Ding  
_The elevator doors opened, and I walked out apprehensively. I had never been on this particular floor. Glancing around, I noticed the elegant decor of the space. Chic sofas lined the side of the waiting area. Right across from the sitting area, there was a huge floor to ceiling window providing a nice view of Seattle. Financial and marketing magazines were spread across the mahogany table. Adjacent to the sofas, there was a large desk. On the desk, lied a golden nameplate. Embossed on the nameplate was:

_Michael Newton  
_I surmised Michael Newton was the desk manager of the floor. _  
_

Shaking my head in wonderment, I realized my apartment was smaller than the Cullen Corporation waiting room. Although I felt completely out of place, I sat down on sofa. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two men having a heated discussion. I could only see the outline of the two men. No real features were discernible. It was quite early for most people to be in the office, but I knew this industry required people to work long hours and sacrifice sleep to keep the corporation running.

My eyes followed their movement, and I saw several doors in the hallway. Their shadows disappeared through one of the doorways, and I returned to mindlessly looking at the clock.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated. This will be a slow moving story, but I hope you will enjoy the ride with Edward and Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In anticipation, I thrummed my fingers on the edge of the white sofa. Where was Jessica? It was eight fifty. Mr. Cullen specifically requested that we meet him at nine o' clock. I checked my phone for any new messages for any explanations of her tardiness. I heard the elevator ding, and shot my head towards the elevator. A tall, blonde man walked through the door. He wore a sharp suit, and carried an expensive looking, brown briefcase and a thermos. His bright, blue eyes flickered to me with disinterest. He nodded his head lazily in acknowledgement of my presence. I immediately recognized him as Jasper Cullen, the Chief Financial Officer of the company.

"Hello Sir," I greeted politely.  
"Good morning, Miss -?" he inquired in confusion.

"Ms. Swan," I answered calmly. Of course, he wouldn't recognize me.  
"Ms. Swan, how are you?" he asked before taking a sip from his thermos.  
"I am fine, Mr. Cullen. How are you?" I responded respectfully. I felt myself becoming increasingly uncomfortable in this situation. I had never interacted with anyone in a high position of power in this company.

"I am great. Well Ms. Swan, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must go now. I have a business call," he asserted looking at his Rolex watch. He walked briskly towards his office at the end of the hallway.

I checked the time on my watch...eight fifty-five. I heard the elevator buzz again. Another blonde man walked through the door. He flashed me a flirtatious smile.  
"I am Michael Newton. How can I help you?" he questioned coyly, surveying my body. His teasing demeanor put me off instantly.  
"I am supposed to meet Mr. Cullen at 9," I answered coolly.  
"Which Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Edward Cullen," I remarked. He moved towards his desk, and checked through the diaries stacked in the drawers.  
"Mr. Cullen will be on the third door on your left," he told me, pointing down the hallway. I thanked him, and hurriedly made my way over to the door. I knocked gently on the door twice.

"Enter," I heard a velvety voice demand from within the door. Even though his words were spoken softly, I could hear the power and command in them. I entered Mr. Cullen's office, and saw him sitting on a black chair behind his desk. His unruly, copper-colored hair and bright green eyes caught my gaze. They were such distinctive features. He observed me calculatingly, and I swallowed nervously while clenching my fists behind me.

"Sit."  
It wasn't a request. I sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk. I observed him from the corner of my eye, and noticed him looking at his computer intently. I didn't want to disturb the quiet, so I remained silent.

"Where is Ms. Stanely?" he questioned. I could hear the undertone of anger in his voice. I hastened to appease him, "I am sure she is on her way."  
His gaze turned to mine, and he raised an eyebrow.  
"Ms. Swan, nine o' clock means nine o'clock. I don't take too kindly towards tardiness."

I didn't respond to his words as I would further anger him. The phrase don't prod the sleeping lion with a stick came to my mind. I held back the laughter at my comparison of Mr. Cullen and a lion. He tilted his head in question. I must not have hid my expression as well as I thought.

_Knock! Knock!  
_"Enter," Mr. Cullen commanded. Jessica walked through the doors apprehensively. Inwardly, I knew we might be in a huge trouble. I felt like a kid in the principal's office. Only this man had the power to destroy both of our ambitions.

"Hel-," Jessica began, but Mr. Cullen interrupted her.  
"Ms. Stanely, what time did I tell you to arrive today?" interjected Mr. Cullen in a deceptively calm tone. I cringed to myself at the wrath we would be facing if we didn't answer his questions properly.

Jessica bent her head submissively and replied, "Nine o' clock, Sir."  
"And what time is it now?" he questioned condescendingly. Even though I detested Jessica, I didn't wish for her to be in such a harsh situation.  
"Nine o' five, Mr. Cullen."

His emerald eyes darkened significantly in anger, and he regarded her predatorily. Jessica's posture reminded me of a sheep waiting to be overpowered by its predator.  
"I see."  
The following silence spoke volumes of the situation.

"Well?" he rasped. I could see the tension in his neck. Jessica regarded him with confusion. She looked at me in askance, but I turned my gaze away from hers. I couldn't help her in this situation.

"I...I," she stuttered anxiously. "There was traffic this morning."  
I knew instantly that she answered the question incorrectly. Mr. Cullen exhaled quietly and told her, "Then why am I here on time, Ms. Stanely?"  
She floundered at his question, and looked at anywhere but him.

"You're fired."

The words were spoken without hesitation or inflection.  
Both of our gazes shot up to Mr. Cullen. His expression hardened. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

"You can't do that."  
I winced at Jessica's desperate plea. She wasn't going to break through Mr. Cullen's dismissive and harsh demeanor.  
"Ms. Stanely, you are incorrect in your assumption. As the Chief Operations Officer, you will find I have the power to do many things," he declared, dismissing her plea harshly.

"You can't do this! My father won't stand for it!" she cried out hysterically. Her father? I wondered who are father was, and how could he have an influence over who Mr. Cullen could or could not fire.  
"Your father is powerless to do anything. He doesn't have the authority to do that," he countered lazily, his expression one of contempt. I could see tears streaming down Jessica's face, and I felt conflicted. On one hand, I knew she deserved it for being lazy and manipulative, but I didn't think anyone deserves this kind of treatment.

"You are dismissed," he asserted forcefully. "Pack your things and leave."  
"You will regret this," Jessica warned him.  
"I highly doubt it," he retorted disinterestedly. Jessica looked at him in disgust and left his office, slamming the door violently as she passed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you guys think of all the characters? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: There were some typos in this chapter, so I edited it again. The content itself hasn't been changed. **

**Chapter 4**

Startled by the door slamming, I turned back towards Mr. Cullen. He glanced at the door with disdain. I sighed to myself, and wondered how I would be treated after that fiasco. He returned his cold gaze back to mine, and I fidgeted nervously.

"Ms. Swan, I no longer have an executive administrative assistant," he declared nonchalantly. I tilted my head and replied, "Yes."  
I felt like an idiot. Of course, he no longer has an assistant. I just watched him fire her mercilessly.

"Well Ms. Swan, you are being promoted. You are my new executive administrative assistant," he informed me casually. My expression must have betrayed my utter shock at the situation because he smirked at me.

"I would like to discuss the changes that need to be made to the presentation. In the future, I expect high quality work from you. However, before we discuss anything more, make fifty copies each of these documents, and return as quickly as possible," he ordered, pointing at the files on his desk. I sat still for a moment, so he continued, "Ms. Swan, do I have to repeat myself?"

His harsh words grated on my nerves, but I stood up, and retrieved the files. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Carrying the files, I took the elevator to the copy room. I couldn't believe his words and actions. No please or thank you. Did he not have basic manners? He didn't even look at me while giving me these tasks. I wanted to know what his criticisms of my work were. I hit the copy button none too gently in irritation. I returned back upstairs to his office. He was flipping through a handful of folders, and I placed the copies neatly on the desk.

"Ms. Swan, this presentation is not up to par."  
I bit my tongue in an effort to not argue.

"This presentation doesn't cover what needs to be covered. Did you even read the email I sent out to Ms. Stanely?"  
"Sir, Ms. Stanely never showed me an email. She told me the presentation should contain the major principles of finance and how it relates to the current financial situation."

He sighed and pinched his nose. This was his second time doing that in a matter of minutes. It must be a reaction to stress, I analyzed.  
"Ms. Swan, in the future, I would like for you to read the emails thoroughly before creating an unnecessary presentation."  
"But Mr. Cull-."

He glared at me, daring me to give any excuses. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Now, that's not what the presentation needs to cover. The presentation needs to include how certain decisions of major financial corporations lead to the current financial strain, and what _we as a company_ can do to lessen or resolve the impact of those decisions in the workplace or the job market. The presentation also needs what steps our company has already taken to reduce the effect of the financial strain of our clients. Ms. Stanely's explanation of the presentation was that of a five year old child's," he explained disapprovingly. His jaw clenched at the mention of her name. I couldn't help but notice how angular his jaw was. I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts. I should be completely focused on work.

"Oh, that is quite different than what Ms. Stanely discussed with me," I replied diplomatically. He paid no attention to my words and continued, "I need you to sift through these files and highlight the key components of what needs to be included in the presentation. I want you to analyze what decisions we as a company took to better the financial situations of our clients. You should go ask Ms. Hale for more specific details. I need this done by three o' clock today."

I felt overwhelmed by his demands, but I would show him I was competent. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking he had gotten to me. He looked away from me, and began typing on the computer.  
"Where can I find Ms. Hale?" I questioned.

"Fourth door to your left," he answered without looking up from his computer.

I took the files, and walked down the hallway to Ms. Hale's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a low voice called out. Ms Hale was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She wore a black pencil skirt with a gorgeous navy lace top which brought out her dark blue eyes. Her long, blonde hair framed her face. I could help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy. My outfit was quite simple compared to hers, and her features were much more striking than my dull brown hair and brown eyes. I reprimanded myself for my negative thoughts. Looks weren't everything.

"Ms. Hale, I am Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen wanted me to retrieve documents and files about the financial progress of certain clients and of the company."  
She nodded her head and replied, "I know just the information you need."

She opened up the cabinets, and grabbed a stack of folders.  
"Here you go," she told me, giving me five sets of files. I thanked her, and went back downstairs to my desk. I noticed Jessica's silhouette in the corner of the room. I watched her pack some of her belongings in her large purse. She saw me, and seethed at me.

"It's all your fault. I lost my job because of you," she shouted angrily at me. Everyone was watching our exchange. I refused to rise to her bait and ignored her. I began working at my desk on the tasks assigned to me by Mr. Cullen. I typed angrily as I thought about the situation. His icy demeanor and Jessica's childish behavior annoyed me immensely. I saw another email notification on the side of the screen.

_Subject: More Tasks_

_Ms. Swan,_

_I want you to come up to my office immediately. _

_Edward Cullen  
Chief Operations Officer  
Cullen Corporations_

I gritted my teeth, and walked back to Mr. Cullen's office.  
"Ms. Swan, you need to meet with Ms. Brandon from the HR department and talk about your job change. She will discuss with you what your job expectations and salary are. Are you almost finished analyzing the files?" he asked expectantly.

"Thank you, Sir. I will go to HR as soon as I finish the going through the files. I have not completed my task yet."  
"It's almost three, Ms. Swan. I suggest you complete what I have asked soon," he informed me coldly. I bit my tongue to stop myself from replying with a scathing insult.  
"Yes, Mr. Cullen."  
He nodded and left the room. In frustration, I tugged my hair. It wasn't even two yet, but if he wants me to get the task done, I would get the task done, and it would be _high quality_. His condescending words would not break me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You will find out more about Edward in the coming chapters. There were typos in the previous chapter, so I edited it again. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! It means a lot to me. Please read and review this chapter as well. I would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
